Volvo Driving Soccer Mom
by Lightning Lindy
Summary: Sequel to Baby's in Black. AU! Izzie's a new mommy, Cristina's been hiding something, and Meredith and George will journey through the perils of engangment.
1. I Want To Know Your Plans

Hey guys! It's nice to be back… I know I probably should've gotten this out sooner but this week was really really hectic for me… But I guess that's what happens when you procrastinate..Lol.

And the title of this story is an Everclear song..

If you haven't read Baby's in Black, you should because you'll get lost. And I'm not going to be explaining much from the original story. So, go do the necessary research now and come back to this later. If you have read the original, this is about 2 or 3 days from where we left off.

* * *

**I Want To Know Your Plans**

" Well look at that," Eric whispered quietly as he stood at the doorway of Kennedy's new bedroom in the pair's apartment. Izzie, Kennedy, and Jessa, who was staying in Seattle with her mother until the Shepherd house was sold, had all climbed into Kennedy's twin bed. Eric simply shook his head and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.

About a half an hour later, Izzie walked into the kitchen where Eric was flipping pancakes.

" Good Morining, Sleeping Beauty."

" Morning." She smiled at Eric.

" You mind if I ask what this was." Eric pointed to a collection of batter filled bowls, cookie sheets, and cupcake pans.

" Oh. Um." Izzie let out a slight laugh and gave Eric a sullen look. " I can't bake anymore."

"What?" Eric looked at her confused.

" I can't bake anymore. I made 6 batches of cookies and 36 cupcakes and I burnt all of it. I've never burnt anything before." Her eyes started to tear.

" Babe, it's ok." He said pulling her into a hug.

" You think she made the right decision?" Izzie looked back at him.

He gently kissed her on her temple. " Of course. Hey." He lifted her chin with his hand. "There are no mistakes."

" You're right."

" I know." She smiled. " Now go sit down and wait while I finish these pancakes."

" Uh. I actually should get the girls up."

" Oh, right." He gave her a small peck on the mouth and she deepened it.

" Oh, God. Get a room you two." Jessa commented as she walked into the room.

" What a charmer." Eric stated sarcastically after pulling away.

" I try." Jessa smiled, and stole a piece of toast off the table.

>>

" So I was thinking outdoors maybe. With tents. Lots of tents." Meredith had thrown herself into wedding plans for the past few days. She was currently giving Cristina the run through " And maybe a white silk carpet for the aisle. With umm daisies? No it's going to be fall. What do you think?"

" I think you're in over your head." Cristina laughed.

" Hey! If you can do this, I sure as hell can."

" Yes, but I was the smart one who hired a wedding planner."

" Umm. Excuse me? Do we need to revisit the whole soup or salad argument?"

"Which was settled by the wedding planner!"

" It started with the wedding planner!"

" No. It started with my refusal to serve soup!"

" Hello! I was there! The wedding planner said and I quote 'You really want to serve salad?'"

" No! It was--," Cristina stopped herself, wanting to save Mer from adding another pre-wedding fight to her belt. " You know what! I'm not going to argue with you over a fight I had with my wedding planner 3 years ago."

" Well, in any case, I'm not having a wedding planner. They're just too impersonal. And it's not like this is going to be some huge thing.120 tops."

" You say that now and in 3 weeks you'll be whining to me over not having a wedding planner."

" I seriously doubt that."

" Sure. But umm I kinda have some news." _Time to drop the bomb._

" News?"

" Yes. Umm. I was pregnant."

" Was?"

" Yeah."

" Cris, I'm so sorry."

" No, not was like that. Was as in, was as of three weeks ago."

" WHAT!"

>>

" She has a kid." Meredith rambled

" I have a kid."

" Yes, but that's different."

" How so?" Izzie asked holding the phone in one hand while pushing Kennedy on the swing with the other.

" Higher, Izzie! Higher." Kennedy giggled.

" Well she was pregnant for the last nine months, and didn't tell me!"

" What I can't believe is that Burke didn't tell you."

" Why would Burke tell me?"

" Cause he's Burke!"

" This is true."

" Izzie stop moving!" Jessa called from in front of the swings. She was furiously drawing in her sketchbook. " And hang up the phone. It's ruining the picture."

" You're ruining the picture, did you hear?" Izzie laughed into the phone.

" I love you, Jessa!" Meredith called.

" She loves you, Ess."

" Yeah, well I love her. Now hang up the dang phone!" Jessa said, almost letting a curse word slip out.

Izzie's eyes widened, "Remember who you're around."

" Yeah, 'member who you're around!" Kennedy interjected.

" I saved myself!"

Izzie shook her head, " I'll call you back, Mer. Duty calls."

" Bye."

" Bye." Izzie shut her phone and put it back in her purse. " Better?" She asked Jessa.

" Much."

>>

Jessa watched the rain hit the passenger window when Izzie was driving her home later that night.

" You ok?" Izzie asked.

" Yeah." Jessa turned back toward Kennedy who was asleep in her car seat. "Um. Can I ask you a favor?"

" Sure."

" Can you, umm," Jessa smiled before looking up at Izzie. " Can you not sell her car?"

" You want it?"

" Yeah."

" It's yours."

" Thank you." She said relieved. Addison had been her favorite aunt and Jessa loved that car. The shiny black BMW that Addison had had since she could remember. It was always Uncle Derek and Auntie Addi in the black BMW for family gatherings. It was something of theirs to hold onto.

" Here we are." Izzie said pulling into the hotel's parking lot.

" Thanks, Iz. I had a good time." She said cautiously opening the door.

" Me, too. See ya."

" Bye."

>>

" Hey." Izzie said walking into the apartment with a sleeping Kennedy in her arms.

" Hey." Eric said turning down the volume of Scarface.

" Is that Al Pacino?"

" Scarface."

" You really think that was the best choice?"

" You weren't home and she's asleep." _What's the big deal?_

" Yeah. I know."

" Ok, then."

" Ok." Izzie face slightly fell. " I'm going to.." She motioned towards the door.

" You need help?"

" No. I'm fine."

>>

" She didn't tell me." Meredith was lying awake in bed, next to George.

" I know."

" She didn't tell ME, though. I mean, me! I was her maid of honor for Christ's sake."

" Well, maybe she didn't want to stress you out anymore."

" How would that stress me out?"

" Cause I told her."

" Told her what?" She asked sitting up.

He rose to meet her," That I was going to propose."

" You did?"

" Yeah. Didn't she tell you?"

" No! What is with her?"

" Mer, calm down."

" I don't want to! My best friend didn't tell me that she was having slash hada kid. I'm entitled to freak out a little!"

" Yes, but you've been freaking out all day."

" Cause she didn't tell me!"

"What's his name?" George asked, trying to change the topic.

" Whose name?"

" The baby's?" Mer looked confused. " You didn't ask?"

" No!"

He simply shook his head, "Go back to bed Mer."

" I didn't ask." Mer said in disbelieve as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

So I'M BACK! Lol. I love love love love Steph, Jen and Mel. Like ridiculously so. It's verging on girl crush. Lol. Kidding! 

Song by Say Anything, my new music love. They are seriously the most awesome band ever check 'em out.

REVIEW! Or I will come find you.. And that's not a threat.. It's a promise.


	2. In the Rough

walks in with tail in between her legs Hi Guys…I know this took REALLY, long, ridiculously long, in fact. But I was in a serious funk that I could not get out of. And for being so patient you all get big cookies… really big ones…. Like HUGE cookies…

Welcome to the dark side. Song's by Anna Nalick

Here's ch 2..

* * *

**In The Rough**

At one o'clock in the morning, Izzie quickly opened one eye. Something was wrong. She couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something was wrong. She turned towards Eric, who had an arm draped around her, to make sure he was still sleeping. Then, Izzie gently got out of bed and walked into Kennedy's room. Twizzler, from her position on the windowsill, hissed loudly at her.

" Twiz cut it out." She said softly and turned her attention to the small figure in the bed. Izzie watched as Kennedy twisted and turned in bed. Sometimes letting out a small, yet perceptible 'Mommy.' Izzie gently pushed back the covers of the bed and got into it.

" Shh. It's ok. You're ok." She whispered. Kennedy, still asleep, continued to turn. Izzie wrapped an arm around the little girl, hoping to calm her. The moment Izzie's flesh hit hers Kennedy shot up and gave Izzie a teary look.

"Mommy?" She asked blonde.

God, Izzie hated Addison for this. _How could she do this to someone so innocent? How could she leave this all behind,_" No sweetie. Mommy's not here."

>>

" Hey." Meredith said submissively into the phone.

" Hello." Burke's deep masculine voice answered.

" She there?"

" Yeah. Hold on. I think she's diaper changing."

" You've got her changing diapers?"

" And she's starting to enjoy it. I'm considering having her checked out."

Meredith smiled, able to hear the happiness in Burke's voice, " Oh, god. What did you do to her?"

" Nothing!" He objected. " Here she is."

" Hey." Cristina said letting out a tired yawn.

" Hiya, Mommy. Practicing your ABC's?" Meredith teased with a slight giggle.

" Oh, God."

" So, um I never asked. What's her name?"

" His. Ephraim. Ephraim Christian Burke."

" As in Christian Barnard, Cris?" Meredith asked in reference to the cardio thoracic surgeon who had performed the first open heart surgery.

" Maybe."

" Sure." She shook her head laughing. " Look. I'm sorry. I just was really surprised that you didn't tell me."

" Well, I didn't want to make it a big thing. And honestly, I thought, I don't know, maybe, that it wouldn't stick."

" Cris--,"

Cristina quickly interrupted, " No. It's not one of those 'Awww Cris' things, Mer. It was just.. I don't know. It's just I'm not mommy material. And well, I just figured since I'm not cut out for it, it wouldn't happen to me. And then it did.. and it's just. I don't know. It's hard to explain."

" Oh."

" Yeah.." There was a moment of awkward silence before Cristina couldn't help herself. " Any new surgeries I should know about?"

>>

" Dr. Grey!" Eric chased after Meredith on the catwalk.

" Oh. Dr. Newport," She stopped allowing him to catch up, while he let out a huge sneeze. " G'bless You. Are you feeling ok?"

" I'm fine. Thanks. I actually need a consult." He said with a chart in his hand.

" Patient?" She said, taking it from him.

" Casey Barnes. 14-year-old female. Complaining of lethargy, vomiting, and mood swings."

" Ok. I'll be right in." Eric continued to stand by her side. " That it?"

" Uh.. Have you talked to Izzie recently?"

" Yeah. A couple days ago. Why?"

" Oh. She just seems" Eric took a moment's pause and sneezed. "…off."

"G'bless you, and she sounded fine to me."

" Umm. Ok." Eric said putting a pen in the pocket of his lab coat. " I'll see you in a minute." He paused briefly, and yet again sneezed.

" Gesundhiet!"

>>

" Hey." George said as Meredith walked over to his table.

"Hey." She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

" How's your day? Any good surgeries?"

" Umm. Nothing as of yet you?"

" Yeah. I'm assisting Murphy on a whipple."

" Oh.. Jealous."

" You know it." He said taking a bite out of her salad.

" Hey!"

" God, I hate hospital food!"

She smiled, " Have you talked to Izzie?"

" Uh. Yesterday, she dropped Eric's PDA off. Why?"

" Eric thinks she's off. Do you think she seemed off?"

" No. Actually, she seemed happier than ever."

"Hmm and the other weird thing was the sneezing. I don't think I've ever heard Eric sneeze."

" Oh, right." George scarfed down his granola bar. " The cat thing."

" What cat thing?"

" He didn't tell you? He thinks he's allergic to Twizzler."

" Really? So does that mean Izzie's getting rid of her?"

"No." George said frankly. " Izzie hasn't even noticed the sneezing. And if she had, she wouldn't give up Twizzler. She was her last birthday present to Ken from her mother."

" Oh, the tangled web we weave." Meredith said, looking for something to steal off his plate.

" Don't even." He said, biting into his sandwich.

" Selfish."

>>

Eric entered the apartment, desperately trying not to sneeze, to find Izzie and Kennedy at the table, playing a game of Candy land.

" Hello." He said sitting down in the chair next to her.

" Hey. How was your day?" Izzie asked drawing a blue card and moving her game piece accordingly.

" Fine." He said leaning over to kiss her cheek, but she turned away to pick up the medical magazine that had just fallen to the floor. He could feel that itch coming on.

"Any interesting surgeries?" She asked, focused on the game.

" Not that I know of." He gave up his fight and sneezed loudly, "You'd have to ask Mer or George."

" Right."

" So who's winning?" He questioned leaning over Izzie's shoulder to see the board, only to back away and sneeze into his elbow.

"Bless you, Eric!" Kennedy said politely. " I just need an purple card and I'll win the whole game."

Izzie went to pick the card of the top of the deck, but she took a peek and saw that the card was purple. Knowing it was the card Ken needed, she opted to take the orange card that lay underneath it. Eric, seeing this, gently whispered in her ear, " You never let me win."

Completely ruining the moment, Izzie sighed, " That's cause you're not four,"

* * *

So what do we think? Love it? Hate it? Review. Please. It makes me happy. Thanks too Jess, Crys, Chrissie, Brandy and Kendy for making me update this... 


End file.
